No quiero que te vayas
by Gotika Girl
Summary: Neji se va para siempre? No, no quiero que se vaya…pésimo summary, lo sé… parejas NejHina, ShinoIno, solo darle una oportunidad


**_No quiero que te vayas _**

_By: Gotika Girl _

Summary: Neji se va para siempre? No, no quiero que se vaya…pésimo summary, lo sé… parejas NejHina, ShinoIno, solo darle una oportunidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente ¬¬)

-conversación

Narración

"_pensamientos de Hinata_"

Bueno, aunk sea solo por piedad, dejen un review… porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaT.T

Neji: 17 años

Hinata: 16 años

_Si hay que caeser para aprender a caminar, entonces hay que llorar, para aprender a amar. _

………………………………………………………………..

-AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata se despertó con un grito, había tenido una pesadilla horrible, no recordaba exactamente cual, solo recordaba tristeza, angustia, dolor… se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana y se miró al espejo. Estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre, tenía unas ojeras enormes y sus ojos estaban rojos. "_Hay que ver, que pintas tengo… ahora todos se asustarán al verme…"_ Hinata sonrió muy a su pesar, y cogió el pequeño estuche de maquillaje que le regaló Sakura por su cumpleaños, estaba a punto de taparse las ojeras cuando su hermanita entró en su habitación sin llamar, como siempre ¬¬

-Hinata – chan, padre dice que quiere que desayunemos todos juntos y que… AH!!! QUE TE HA PASADO???!! PARECES UN VAMPIRO!!!

-emm… solo dormí mal Un//n – "_que amable eres Hanabi ¬¬"_- me visto y bajo si?

-vale, no tardes…

-Hai…

Se vistió con unos pantalones piratas negros algo anchos y una holgada y cómoda camiseta celeste, se tapó las ojeras, hizo su cama y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor vio a su padre, a Hanabi y a su primo. Al ver a este último, el corazón le dio un vuelco "_que me pasa??"_ cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, eso no le daba buena espina. Entró en el comedor y saludó.

-buenos días padre, Neji-niisan – dijo dirigiendo una tímida sonrisa a su primo

-buenos días hija.

-buenos días Hinata-sama – el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, lo único que la suya era algo triste. Hinata le miró confundida y se sentó.

-bueno, ahora que estáis todos aquí, os daré una noticia, van a trasladar a Neji al país de la niebla – "_como!!??"_ Hinata sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le callera encima y un dolor punzante le oprimió el pecho, era parecido a lo que sintió en la pesadilla. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía porqué, pero la idea de que su primo se fuera no le gustaba nada. Se tragó las lágrimas y tomó aire para formular la pregunta cuya respuesta tanto temía.

-po-por cuanto tiempo?? – tragó saliva con fuerza y miró a su padre que la escrutaba con la mirada, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Se sujetó los cortos cabellos detrás de las orejas, nerviosa.

-para siempre, es lo mejor para él, así se hará más fuerte, - Hinata se quedó en estado de shock momentáneo. Para siempre, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, para siempre… - te apetece Neji?

-si Hiashi-Sama, es un honor para mi, así podré demostrar lo que valgo. – a pesar de esas palabras, Neji no parecía muy feliz, pero Hinata no se percató de ello ya que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Trató de decirle que no quería que se fuera, que se quedara a su lado, pero no pudo, no pudo decírselo porque el parecía feliz de irse, y ella no le robaría eso. Ya le había quitado varias cosas…

-cuando te vas Neji-san? – esta vez la que habló fue Hanabi– te echaremos mucho de menos.

-me voy dentro de tres días – "_tres días, solo me quedan tres días con él?, y porque me siento tan angustiada?? Porque no quiero que se vaya? Tan egoísta soy?"_Hinata sentía como su corazón se rompía poco a poco, por qué?? No lo sabía. Se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa, no quería que la viesen llorar, después de haber conseguido ser más fuerte. Después de haber cambiado.

-me alegro por ti, Neji-niisan – le dirigió una sonrisa cargada con la tristeza que trataba de ocultar, esa sonrisa golpeó a Neji como un puñetazo, lo que él menos quería era dañarla. Hinata se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ocultar una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Oto-san, si me permites, tengo entrenamiento con Kurenai Sensei Kiba Kun y Shino Kun.

-Puedes marcharte Hinata, pero no has desayunado nada.

-Estoy a dieta papá, ya tomaré algo luego.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, salió corriendo de allí. Al ver que sus amigos no habían llegado , se sentó a esperar bajo un árbol y, sin quererlo, las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas.

-Hinata?? Qué te ocurre? Estás bien?? – la kunoichi levantó la cabeza

-Kiba Kun – se secó las lágrimas y trató de sonreír – no es nada, solo… tuve una pesadilla Un.n_ "que escusa más patética"_

-pretendes que me lo trague??¬¬

-esto…yo… - Akamaru se acercó a la joven reclamando algo de atención y esta le acarició con suavidad. – yo solo… - Kiba se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que la chica y le acarició el corto cabello con suavidad.

-Hinata, somos amigos, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea verdad??- Hinata miró al chico de despeinado pelo castaño que tenía delante, era tan bueno… no pudo aguantarlo y se abrazó a su cuello sollozando. El chico correspondió al abrazo mientras consolaba a su amiga – mira, no se lo que te habrá pasado, pero ahora puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero luego vuelve a sonreír, por favor.

-Kiba-Kun gracias… gracias por todo- se quedaron así abrazados hasta que la joven se calmó.

-me vas a decir que pasó?? – la chica levantó la cabeza sonriendo tristemente

-te dijeron alguna vez que eres un pesado Kiba Kun?

-muchas veces, - vio como se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas – bueno, si quieres no me lo cuentes. Bueno, han mandado a Kurenai Sensei a una misión, aunque yo la vi por ahí con Asuma pero bueno ¬¬, y nos dejó el día libre. Supongo que querrás volver a casa no?

-Y Shino Kun?

-Hoy es el aniversario de cuando comenzó a salir con Ino, así que tienen una gran cita romántica – Kiba rodó los ojos.

-si, es cierto, estaba muy nervioso (NdeA: se imaginan a Shino nervioso??? XDDD)

-y luego me dice que no está obsesionado con Yamanaka, está todo el santo día, Ino por aquí, Ino por allá, crees que le gustará a Ino?? Que crees que pensará Ino?? Y cuando le digo que no me importa me amenaza con sus bichos y yo… - Mientras Kiba hablaba, Hinata se sumió en sus pensamientos. Neji se iría para siempre, no le volvería a ver, no volvería a entrenar con él, él no le dirigiría más esas miradas frías, ni ninguna de sus sonrisas…las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y se dejó caer l suelo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a si misma temblando.

-Kiba… - el chico, al ver el estado de su amiga optó por cogerla en brazos y llevarla a un banco.

-lo siento Hinata, dije algo malo?? Yo…

-Kiba, Neji se va, y yo ya no le volveré a ver – escondió la cabeza en sus manos mientras sollozaba (ya están en el banco) – le han trasladado al país de la niebla… para siempre…

-como?? No lo sabía… pobre, lo debes estar pasando fatal, necesitas desahogarte, cuéntame como te sientes…

-yo… soy una egoísta Kiba Kun, aunque se que es lo mejor para él, no quiero que se vaya, siento una enorme angustia al pensar que lo más probable es que no le vuelva a ver, no quiero que se valla, yo quiero que él siga viviendo conmigo, quiero seguir entrenando con él, quiero que me siga saludando por las mañanas, que siga desayunando junto a mí, que me siga sonriendo, y también quiero que siga dirigiéndome miradas frías. Quiero que se quede junto a mi. Esta mañana, cuando mi padre lo ha anunciado he sentido una gran tristeza y mucho dolor aquí – se tocó el pecho – en el corazón, como si me hubiera roto. Casi dejo de respirar y he tenido ganas de pegar a mi padre por decirlo y de suplicarle a Neji que se quedara, que no se fuera, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque él parecía feliz de marcharse y yo ya le he quitado varias cosas. Él debería haber nacido en el Souke y si por mi fuera, si así consiguiera que se quedara a mi lado, le cambiaría el puesto. Haría cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa para que se quedara junto a mí, y me odio por ello. Soy ruin, egoísta, quiero quitarle su gran oportunidad, quiero que, aunque aquí no sea feliz, se quede conmigo, se quede aquí…soy despreciable.. – se volvió a abrazar y sollozó mas fuerte aún. Kiba la abrazó.

-Hinata tu… tu estas enamorada de Neji.

-nani???O///O – Se sonrojó profundamente - No se… no comprendo lo que siento, estoy confusa. -

-Veamos, como te sientes cuando estás junto a Neji, Hinata?

-mmm, cuando estoy junto a él… - una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – cuando estoy junto a él siento un gran calidez en el pecho, mi corazón late muy rápido y me sonrojo con más facilidad que de costumbre, quiero quedarme toda la vida junto a él, pero a la vez, quiero que se acabe pronto porque… porque me causa un gran dolor que, a pesar de que lo tengo tan cerca, le siento lejos, él está siempre en un lugar lejano al que yo nunca consigo llegar por mucho que lo intente, quiero que él me abra su corazón y me cuente sus miedos, tristezas e ilusiones. Quiero consolarle cuando algo le apene y quiero que él me consuele. Siento que, aunque vivimos tan cerca yo casi no le conozco, y ahora me doy cuenta que no sé nada de él. Hay veces que tengo ganas de tocarle, de abrazarle, de sentirme… de sentirme querida porque yo… - "_yo le quiero"_

-le quieres? –mientras Hinata hablaba se habían ido a un puesto de ramen.

-si, le quiero…le quiero tanto que siento que si se va me muero… y no quiero que se vaya y… por ser tan…tan estúpida, dentro de tres días voy a perderlo…- Kiba la miró con la boca llena de ramen. Vio como una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

-no es tu culpa, si se va es decisión suya – el chico la miró sonriente – si no sabe apreciar lo que tiene aquí, es que el genio Hyuga es tonto n.n

-gracias Kiba Kun – la joven miró la hora –ah!! Es muy tarde, Oto-san me matará, demo…

-no quieres ver a Neji no? – "_a veces creo que puede leerme el pensamiento" _

_-_no quiero verle, demo… si quiero. Quiero besarle y abrazarle, quiero estar a su lado, y por eso mismo, no quiero verle, sé que me rechazará. Sé que eso será muy doloroso, por ello quiero olvidarle, para que, ni su marcha ni su rechazo sean tan dolorosos para mí…

-mmm, ya veo… por qué no te vienes a dormir a mi casa?

-na-nani?? - la joven le miró sorprendida

-lo digo porque…, mira, en este momento estás confundida no?

-un poco, bueno, si – la kunoichi bajó la mirada

-pues, entonces, lo mejor es que te alejes de tu casa por un tiempo – Kiba sonrió – yo llamaré a tu padre para decirle que te quedas entrenando conmigo, tú mientras llama a Shino y dile que, cuando acabe con su cita, venga para mi casa, vale?

-Hai

Hicieron lo acodado y se fuero casa del Inuzuka. Ahí se encontraron con Shino, que nada más verles, abrazó a Hinata con fuerza (NdeA: Shino lo sabe porque Neji se lo contó a Tenten que se lo contó a Lee que se lo contó a Sakura que se lo contó a Ino que se lo contó a Shino) se pasaron la noche hablando, Hinata trató de contarle a Shino como se sentía en ese momento y la angustia que la carcomía por dentro. Shino, para tratar de distraerla, les contó con pelos y señales su cita con Ino a lo que Kiba fingió quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se despertó con cada uno de los chicos cogiéndole una mano. Sonrió conmovida, habían estado ahí, toda la noche apoyándola. Les sacudió con suavidad, primero a Shino y luego a Kiba. Después de desayunar, se fueron a entrenar con Kurenai Sensei, que ya había vuelto de su "misión", que duró hasta la noche.

Al anochecer, los chicos acompañaron a Hinata a su hogar. Antes de entrar, la joven se giró y les abrazó con fuerza.

-chicos…gomen

-gomen? por qué? – Kiba la miró extrañado.

-por haberos hecho perder el tiempo ayer…yo – Hinata se calló al notar una mano sobre su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la cara seria de Shino.

-Hinata chan, no fue perder el tiempo, eres nuestra amiga, eso es lo importante – el Aburame sonrió – amigos de verdad y para siempre, pase lo que pase, juntos, lo recuerdas? – si, claro que lo recordaba, años atrás, en el funeral del padre de Shino que murió en una misión, ella había dicho esas mismas palabras. Fue el único momento de su vida en el que vio llorar a su amigo, encima de la tumba de su padre, cuando solo quedaban ellos. Recordó la soledad que emanaba de los ojos del chico y recordó las palabras que le dijo "Shino, no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros, amigos de verdad y para siempre, pase lo que pase, juntos". La joven sonrió al recordarlo.

-es cierto – Kiba le tocó la mejilla sonriendo – además, la psicología es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos n.n

-Kiba Kun, Shino Kun, arigatou, sois los mejores –les besó en la mejilla a ambos y se metió en la mansión.

Después de que Hinata atravesara el umbral, Kiba y Shino se dirigieron a sus casas, que, casualmente quedaban muy cerca. A mitad de camino, el Aburame miró a su amigo.

-estas bien? – preguntó. Kiba alzó la mirada a la luna.

-si…lo único que yo quiero es que ella sea feliz… - una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, Sino fingió no haberla visto.

-algún día tú también encontrarás a alguien

-si…

Al llegar Hinata a su cuarto después de haberse duchado, se sentó en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas dobladas. Cogió un álbum de fotos que había encontrado en el cuarto que fue de su madre, ahora era un desván lleno de cosas viejas. Sopló el polvo de la portada y leyó el año. Era de 11 años atrás. Lo abrió y se puso a hojearlo. La mayoría eran fotos de ella con su madre y su hermana, pero una foto la llamó la atención. La escrutó con detenimiento. Era de su quinto cumpleaños, en ella salía de pequeña, vestida con un kimono blanco y violeta y tenía un gran regalo azul en las manos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver quien la acompañaba. Su primo, Neji. Salía cogiéndola del brazo y sonriendo a la cámara. Sin sello maldito, sin distinciones entre las distintas casas… solo ellos, como primos, como amigos.

Sacó aquella foto y la escondió debajo de la almohada. Se quedó pensando, meditando sobre sus sentimientos. Recordó uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, el momento en el que bailó con Neji en la boda de Kakashi y Anko (NdeA: pareja medio rara XDDD) un año atrás, lo recordaba muy bien, ella llevaba un vestido azul celeste, su primo un traje negro. Habían bailado una canción preciosa, se acordaba de la letra y la música. Inconscientemente comenzó a tararearla.

Pasó un rato pensando, su primo se iría al día siguiente, qué pasaría con ella, no le volvería a ver nunca. Qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? Por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejarlos de lado y olvidarse de ellos. Recordó una frase que le dijo su madre, "aunque nosotros no lo sepamos, los deseos del corazón tienden a realizarse, aunque las cosas nos parezcan en un principio imposibles, improbables, no existen sueños imposibles, solo los difíciles de realizar" suspiró "_ojalá estuvieras aquí mamá"._ Trató de dormirse, pero no pudo por lo que decidió darse una vuelta. Al pasar delante del gimnasio, escuchó golpes, como si alguien estuviera entrenando. Guiada por una corazonada, abrió la puerta y vio como Neji realizaba varias técnicas.

Verlo así, entrenando le hizo recordar que ya no le volvería a ver. Ahogó un sollozo y calló al suelo de rodillas. Neji lo escuchó y se giró sorprendido de ver a su prima en el suelo llorando.

-Hinata sama? Qué le ocurre? – se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Neji…

-si, aquí estoy – la joven lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Neji…no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas…

-Hinata…

-yo… no sé que hacer, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes junto a mí… por favor – la chica tragó saliva y lo miró suplicante, miró esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, esos ojos que tanto amaba – por favor –repitió – solo esta noche, quédate conmigo, abrázame, solo esta noche…

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, Neji la rodeó con sus brazos apoyando la espalda en la pared del gimnasio. Acarició con suavidad los cabellos de su prima y le susurró palabras al oído hasta que se calmó y se quedó dormida. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La acostó en su cama y la arropó. Se la quedó mirando y le apartó unos cabellos de la cara. Se inclinó para besarla en los labios, pero, en el último momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la besó suavemente en la frente. Al salir se giró y la miró.

-Me confundes Hinata sama, qué sientes por mí? – sonrió tristemente. – Lástima que no me quede tiempo para averiguarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó sorprendida de encontrarse en su cuarto. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Neji y se sonrojó. Escuchó unos sonidos debajo de su ventana y se asomó a mirar.

Kiba miró sorprendido a Hinata

-Hinata, que haces aquí??

-nani??

-es que no te vs a despedir de Neji?? Está por irse y… - no pudo terminar la frase porque, en un segundo Hinata se encontraba junto a él completamente vestida.

-ya se va?? Donde está??

-en la entrada de la villa – el corazón de Hinata se paró

-no llegaré a tiempo…

-claro que sí, - le cogió de la mano y la llevó corriendo – ya verás

-gracias Kiba…

-de nada…

Al llegar al la entrada, vio como Neji se despedía de su padre, ahí estaban todos, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, su padre, su hermana y Tsunade.

-NEJI!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el chico se giró sorprendido. Ella llegó a su lado sin aliento.

-Hinata…

La chica, tras recuperar el aliento, le puso ambas manos en las mejillas, se puso de puntillas y juntó suavemente sus labios con los de él. Trató de expresar con ese roce todo lo que sentía, su amor, su tristeza, todo… Neji se sorprendió, pero cerró los ojos, mas no pudo devolverle el beso ya que esta se separó rápidamente y muy sonrojada le miró a los ojos

(cara de todos: O.O)

-Neji, te quiero, te quiero más que a nada y más que a nadie, - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – no quiero que te vallas, pero, si eso te hace feliz adelante… yo…yo quiero que seas feliz y, si lo que deseas es marcharte adelante pero… - la voz se le quebró – pero nunca te olvides de que te amo y que siempre, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y yo… - la voz se le cortó y sollozó con fuerza.

Notó los dedos de su primo limpiándole las lágrimas y bajó la mirada, sabía lo que vendría ahora, un rechazo y un adiós…

-Hinata yo… - la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza – yo ya no necesito buscar la felicidad, después de lo que me has dicho ya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – bajó la cabeza y besó a su prima – te quiero… - Hinata le abrazó feliz mientras Neji miraba a Tsunade – Hokage sama, rechazo el traslado, he decidido quedarme aquí – Tsunade sonrió

-lo comprendo Neji, lo más importante para ti se encuentra aquí – se secó una lágrima – me parece bien. – Neji se encontró con la mirada severa de su tío, se la sostuvo. No podía avergonzarse, su amor por ella no era un error, Hinata también miró a su padre. Hiashi solo suspiró

-lo comprendo, y lo acepto – Hinata y Neji se miraron felices y se besaron. Kiba vió todo esto y sonrió con tristeza, bueno… ahora ella era feliz…

**_FIN _**

**__**

Bueno, aki acabo, es mi primer fic de naruto y mi primer fic de llorar…

Me temo k no soy mu buena u.u

_SI LLORAS PORQUE HAS PERDIDO TU SOL, LAS LÁGRIMAS TE IMPEDIRÁN VER LA LUNA _


End file.
